


Welcome to Night Hunt

by PegaGamer



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cross Over, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean enter the small town of Night Vale and hear themselves on the radio in Cecil's voice. Weird things happen, glow clouds, hooded figures, but what if demons start to enter Night Vale and cause more havoc more than what normally happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Title: Welcome to Night Hunt  
_ **

**_Pairing: Carlos x Cecil_ **

**_Rating: OT for language, violence, crude humor and sexual references_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor Welcome to Night Vale_ **

**_A/N: Let's get hunting_ **

* * *

A male with blonde hair sitting down before a sound board. The desk was neat, comfortable, and had a picture of the man sitting there and a tan skinned man. The man sitting there wore a black button up shirt, a purple tie and vest. Downwards he wore dress pants with dress shoes and socks that were also black. He wasn't tall or short. Fat or thin. He had a third eye that rested on his forehead. But he wore glasses for the two he had. Lowering a microphone, and placing violet headphones over his head switching a few switches. A cat came up and climbed onto his shoulder as the male set up. The cat was a deep midnight violet. A spiked spine, small but moving the thin fur you could see. An eye was missing as the eye lid was sewed closed. half of one of his front legs were gone. The nub covered. But he could walk like anyone else. The man than took a deep breathe as the red light began glow saying **'ON AIR'**.

"Things aren't always as it seems. We must know what is reality and what is fantasy. Welcome to, Night Vale."

* * *

Two men in their car drove down the dessert high way. The driver in the 1967 Impala had short dirty blonde hair, with bright beautiful green eyes. On his tan-ish skin his face was adored with freckles. The man next to him, had jungle hazel eyes, with almost shoulder length chocolate hair. Looking onto his laptop, his eyes looked as if they were glowing due to the computer's light. Coming into a town as the sun started to set. Moving to the first hotel they saw in the desert town. The town looked a bit odd and dark for it's strange time of day, a random glowing cloud hovering wherever, the Arby's sign flickering like a bug light, a few hooded figures staring from behind the gates of the dog park. The freckled male blinked a bit and looked to the taller male who sat next to him.

"Sammy you see that?" The male who was called 'Sammy' frowned and looked over, blinking a bit.

"Yeah I see that... The hell?" He said and looked to the other, "What do you think that is, Dean?"

"Weird as fuck that's what." Dean said and got out of the car into the hotel, followed by Sam. The man behind the counter smiled a bit to the men, he looked so off and strange. He tilted his head as he spoke in a weird tone.

"Hello there sirs. How may I help you?"

"Two beds for my brother and I." Dean said and placed a fake id down with a stolen credit card that matched the identity. The man ran it through and booked them in after a small discussion the two went to their room. Once inside Sam grabbed the note by the radio blinking.

"Get this... 'Turn the radio on. It's on a set station'." Sam looked to Dean who sat their bags down.

"Well do it." Dean said, Sam rolled his eyes, "Maybe something interesting." Sam turned the radio on and sat on the bed nearby as Dean unpacked. A deep calming voice spoke through the radio.

_**"Listeners. I heard there is two new people in Night Vale."**_ Sam and Dean stared at the hotel's radio, **"One happens to be tall, old woman Josie says he's quite handsome. And the angels know him. His name is Dean Winchester. And the other is extremely tall. I mean really! Is he a moose? The angels say that his name is Sam, his younger brother."** The voice said and the Winchesters looked at each other confused.

* * *

"I'm being informed by intern Danna that Sam has as amazing hair that rivals Carlos, our neighborhood scientist.." Cecil looked up from his computer and glared at Danna across the way. She just shrugged and Cecil rolled his eyes, "Listeners... I doubt his hair is as PERFECT and soft as Carlos'.. I should know. He _IS_ my boyfriend. Anyway... Don't forget to greet these two men." Cecil flipped the pages over as Khoshekh was nestled within Cecil's lap. Cecil laid back a bit petting the cat as he read on.

"Now let's take a look at next week on our community calendar; Monday is rock day. Throw rocks at people you hate. It'll be nice for them to know how much you hate them. Tuesday is Trickster Tuesday! Play pranks on all your friends. Make sure it doesn't open any vortexes like last year. That's right I'm looking at you Kenny. That wasn't very funny. Wednesday is Anti-Speed day; everyone must drive at least 80 miles per hour in all their cars. Except bikes.. Bikes don't go very fast. Thursday is the PTA meeting about dinosaurs in student's back packs, don't bring your dinosaur to school children. Your pet deserves to stay home where it belongs. Friday is the annual adopt a pet day. The Night Vale radio station workers had admitted they're pets are over breeding. Khoshekh here had his second litter as you know and are old enough to be adopted. They're home with Carlos. I and a few other pet owners will be bringing their young outside the Night Vale radio station it self. The parents of these pets will PICK the right pet for you. So don't go running up to the babies. The parents will be upset. Saturday is canceled to a spelling error. And Sunday is Sundae Sunday! Go to your closest ice cream parlor and demand a sundae. Even if it has something you're allergic to on and or in it. Sundaes are free all day."

Cecil removed his glasses, "Listeners, it has come to my attention that things... Aren't always going to be well in Night Vale.. A lot of things worry me. Because well... Things. I don't know if I should bring up... Things that normal worry. Future... Past... But let's focus on now. Now is what is happening. This is what we shall worry. Because if we worry of past or future... How are we gonna continue on in life? This is Cecil Palmer and I'm here to say... Good night Night Vale... Good night.."

* * *

It was after the broadcast and signing out. Cecil allowed Khoshekh to rest in his arms as he started to walk. Not even walking for from the door Cecil was stopped seeing Sam and Dean sitting on the Impala. Cecil rose a brow and Khoshekh hissed a bit his spiked spine showing as the cat crawled onto Cecil's back.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Cecil asked and Sam looked to his brother who was fighting the allergies of Khoshekh's fur.

"Yeah.." Sam said looking back to Cecil, "You kinda brought our names up on the whole station.."

"Now the city knows about us." Dean said sniffing. Cecil assured Khoshekh, looking to the brothers.

"Well.. That's how things happen... Here it's normal to announce things such as this."

"That s-..." Sam looked behind Cecil, "What's that?" He pointed to a hooded figure and Cecil did a 'no' gesture. Than waved to the two leaving. The brothers were so confused but they accepted it. Things they guessed... Was gonna be weird..


	2. Demons and Science don't mix

**_Title: Welcome to Night Hunt  
_ **

**_Pairing: Carlos x Cecil_ **

**_Rating: OT for language, violence, crude humor and sexual references_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor Welcome to Night Vale_ **

**_A/N: Let's get hunting_ **

* * *

When Cecil returned home he sighed in content letting the cat down. Removing his coat and hanging it he looked around, "Carlos?" He asked as he walked, "Are you home?" He asked looking around. He walked into the living room where Khoshekh relaxed on his cat tree. Cecil looked worried, Carlos wasn't home. He pulled out his phone and called Carlos' phone. Waiting for an answer but all he got was...

 ** _"Hey this is Carlos. I'm not here right now because I'm doing science things! Please leave a message."_**  Cecil smiled at the voice mail and waited for a beep.

"Hey! It's Cecil.. I'm worried about you, you're normally home when I get back.. I hope you're okay.. Please be okay.. Bye.. I love you." Cecil hung up and sighed heavily looking to Khoshekh, "I'm worried... I hope he's okay..." He sat on the couch and bit his lip.

In the science lab a few of the other scientists were knocked out around him.. Well him being Carlos, the tan male in the photo on Cecil's desk. His body shaking a bit and coughing, a smoke coming out of his mouth as he did so. He panted a bit and than a smirk curled onto those lips. He stood straight and whipped his lips with the sleeve and laughed a bit.

"My~ This body is amazing~ I never been in the body of a scientist before." And whose this.. Cecil Palmer?" He looked at a photo on the desk nearby. Carlos and Cecil were smiling in the photo and the once Carlos smirked, "I should head home should I?" He grabbed the phone seeing there was a voice mail. His eyes returned to the original eye color as he called Cecil back.

"Carlos?" Cecil asked frantic, "Oh thank god you're alright! Where are you?"

"Oh I'm still at the lab. Doing science stuff." The once Carlos shrugged, "I'll be home soon Cecil don't worry."

"That's good. See you soon." Cecil smiled and said his goodbyes. The once Carlos smirked.

"Soon indeed."

* * *

Dean sniffed a bit looking around, "Do you smell sulfur?" Dean asked and Sam sniffed as well.

"Me too.. There's a demon here.." Sam got up from his chair and ran out, seeing the fake Carlos walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. Dean looked out as well and the two brothers looked to one another.

"He reeks of sulfur.." Dean frowned, "Come on we're gonna follow him." Dean nudged his brother and the two went out to follow the male. Seeing themselves to an apartment complex. The male went into the building, Dean went to get out and Sam stopped him.

"What?" Dean asked hissing a bit.

"We gotta wait a minute... Because what if we just barge in.. We'll get kicked out.."

"True.." Dean sighed and got out. So did Sam who followed.

"Where you going?"

"To the door." Dean frowned and Sam groaned as he followed his brother.

Inside Cecil got up and went to hug Carlos, who did so as well. Pulling back he smiled happily.

"Did you hear my broadcast tonight?" Cecil asked and Carlos nodded.

"Of course. I listen every night." Carlos answered and Cecil smiled happily.

"That's great! I'm happy about that. I can make you dinner." He kissed Carlos' cheek and went into the kitchen. The fake Carlos, who was claiming to be this man smirked and removed the lab coat and pulled out from one of the pockets, a scalpel he grabbed from the lab and held it behind his back. Cecil hummed happily and when Khoshekh looked over and began to growl a bit. Cecil blinked a bit confused.

"Khoshekh what are you growling at?" He looked around and to Carlos, who shrugged. Dean looked into the window and than to Sam.

"He has a scalpel.." Dean hissed and they stood and Dean kicked the door open and the cat hit. Cecil jumped and so did the so called Carlos.

"Christo!" Sam shouted and Carlos' eyes turned black and Cecil backed up, the demon laughed and held his arms up, scalpel in hand.

"You caught me Winchesters~" The brother's held their guns pointing to the once scientist.

"Let the guy go." Dean glared and the demon laughed.

"Sorry I'm liking this body~" He tilted his head a bit than grabbed Cecil's arm and held the scalpel to his throat, "You won't let them kill me would you Cecil~?"

"Cecil don't move." Sam said holding his hand.

"Don't shoot him please.." Cecil pleaded.

"We won't..."

"Liar..." The demon hissed and the brothers lowered their guns, "Much better." Before anyone knew Khoshekh came and bit hard at the male's ankle. The demon hissed and let Cecil go and Sam pulled the host back as Dean began to speak.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos! Audios you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled and the once Carlos' head flung back and black smoke escaped from his mouth, and the smoke went out the open window. Once it was all gone the body fell and Khoshekh fell and Cecil moved out of Sam's arms and lifted Carlos' head and creased his brow.

"Carlos! Carlos are you okay?!" He asked and Carlos coughed and blinked a bit and was totally confused.

"C.. Cecil...? What..? I was just in the lab... What happened..?" Carlos asked sitting up.

"You were possessed." Sam answered, "By a demon." Carlos and Cecil looked up confused.

"Is that what that black smoke was?" Cecil asked.

"Yeah and those son of a bitches WILL come back so you better salt everything. Get yourself protected because apparently it's going after you." Dean said and started to look through the cupboards, "Do you have spray pant or something?"

"What?" Cecil asked, "What are you talking about?" Cecil stood as he picked Khoshekh up. Sam went over to assure the couple.

"Demons can possess anyone without perdition.. The ways you can protect yourself is a devil's trap or salt." Sam said as Dean found some glow in the dark paint. He dimmed the lights and moved the rug and sprayed the paint on the ground, forming the devil's trap. Carlos and Cecil were really confused but relieved that they were safe.

* * *

"So look at this." Dean came over and handed Sam some pictures, "What are those?"

"Hooded figures. What of it?"

"They are in that weird dog park. So?"

"No one is allowed inside the dog park. I asked around. NO ONE. I think we should stay." Dean sat down and the sound of Cecil's voice came from their radio.

"Turn it up." Sam said and Dean did as he was asked.

**_"We are all in our own little world. No really. Look around you. The person before you. Maybe isn't who you really think it is. Maybe they are part of your imagination. Welcome, to Night Vale."_ **

Sam and Dean looked to one another confused than to the radio as Dean cleaned his guns,  _ **"Listeners; lately weirder things than usual in our community. Our local scientist, or my boyfriend, Carlos had told me to warn you all about these smokey creatures called demons. Which unlike angels, are real. Our new comers Sam and Dean Winchester had saved our wonderful scientist from said demon. Which.. I thank you.. Where ever you two may be."**_ Cecil cleared his throat as he moved the papers around,  ** _"Take your salt and put it to every doorway. That'll protect you in the meantime. It's very important for you to be safe. Even though this morning we found Intern Jeff dead in the bathroom. Because he took pictures of cats. To the family and friends of Intern Jeff here at Night Vale Studio blah blah blah blah.."_** Cecil waved his hand and tossed it over his shoulder laying back.

* * *

"Listeners; it has come to my attention that Intern Dana is informing me with a sign saying a man in a tan trench coat and a messy blue tie is asking to see me.. Weird.. Well let him in." Cecil waved his hand as the male came in. He was as Dana said in her sign. He stood there staring at Cecil and than looked around curiously, "Can I help you sir?" Cecil asked and the male looked over.

"I am looking for Sam and Dean Winchester." He said and Cecil blinked.

"And who might you be?"

"I am Castiel. An angel of the lord."

"Um... There's no such things as angels." Cecil frowned, Castiel tilted his head, "No science proves such a thing."

"But I was sent to find Dean Winchester."

"Have you tried looking in the hotel on the edge of town?"

"Um.. No?"

"Than try that." Cecil offered handing Castiel a piece of paper and without knowing he didn't see Cas in there. Shrugging it off he sat back.

"Now time for our horoscope. Let us begin. Aries: Oh Aries.. Careful Aries about what you see at night. It may haunt you. Those large eyes you see from your closet isn't a doll you had for years. No.. It's your insomnia kicking in. Sorry about that Aries. Taurus: You think you are unworthy of anything Taurus. You sacrifice yourself a lot and it worries others. But there's a good thing for you! You're a moose. Literally. Look in the mirror. You. Are. A. Moose. I'm so sorry for your loss of your face. Hope your long glorious hair matches. Gemini: Lay off the sugar will you? Those cause snakes in the belly. No wait that's ants. Cancer: I'm so sorry... Leo: You better take care of that cat problem. Virgo: Where are you going Virgo? I hope it's to pay me back. Libra: Pay your bills. They are overdue. Seriously. Scorpio: Hope there isn't any bed bugs in your bed. Or your skin. Sagittarius: Oh god.. Don't turn around. There is something behind you. Capricorn: Lay off the candy corn. Seriously you're as bad as Gemini. Aquarius: You're running again aren't you Aquarius? Don't be so scared to show your love. You try to be strong. But you can't always be. That scares you, doesn't it? Lay off the beers. That won't help you. And tell that one person you always stare at you love them. Really. We all know accept you. Pisces: Lay off the fish. You have a problem. You all do."

"I'd say that's it for our radio show. And remember my dear people. Protect yourself and be with the ones you love. And as always. Good night Night Vale... Good night."


End file.
